ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Bogard
Andy Bogard (アンディ・ボガード, Andī Bogādo) is a playable character from both Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is The Human Weapon. Biography The Legacy of Andy Bogard *''Fatal Fury: King of Fighters (1991)'' *''Fatal Fury 2 (1992)'' **''Fatal Fury Special (1993)'' *''The King of Fighters '94 (1994)'' *''Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '95 (1995)'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury (1995)'' *''The King of Fighters '96 (1996)'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury Special (1997)'' **''Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind (1998)'' *''The King of Fighetrs '97 (1997)'' *''The King of Fighters: Kyo (1998)'' *''Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers (1998)'' **''Fatal Fury: 1st Contact (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters '98 (1998)'' *''Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition (1999)'' *''The King of Fighters 2000 (2000)'' *''The King of Fighters 2001 (2001)'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood (2002)'' *''The King of Fighters 2002 (2002)'' **''The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match (2009-2010)'' *''The King of Fighters EX2 (2003)'' *''The King of Fighters Neowave (2004-2005)'' *''Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf (2006)'' *''Garou Densetsu Special'' *''Garou Densetsu Sougeki'' *''The King of Fighters XII (2008-2009)'' *''The King of Fighters XIII (2010-2011)'' Personality Andy is a quiet and rather stoic man who always sets his sights on improving himself. Although he is usually serious, he breaks form when confronted with things that make him uncomfortable -such as his height- and hides his embarrassment with boastful declarations. Andy acts as the withdrawn and analytical observer amongst his friends. As far back as he can remember, He has never won anything over his elder brother and seems to suffer from an inferiority complex because of it. He respects him yet feels that he has to one day overcome him. He's also in love with Mai, but rarely expresses it, as he personally feels that he is not yet mature enough to handle marriage and training at the same time. He seems perplexed by Mai's actions towards him but will do everything he can to protect her. Their relationship is usually used for comedic effect in the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Andy's Japanese speech patterns has changed a bit over the years. In his debut, he referred to Terry as "Ani-shaa (兄貴)", the archaic version for the "big brother". Since Fatal Fury 3, however, he calls him the more common phrase for "older brother", "Nii-san" (兄さん). He also used to refer to himself as "boku" before using the more formal "watashi" and masculine "ore". *According to Terry's character album, he is well aware of Andy's desires to surpass him and recognizes him to be his greatest living rival. To counter his brother's effort, Terry constantly strives to improve himself by fighting stronger opponents. *In the Fatal Fury movie, Terry loses to the CPU Andy in the arcade game he was playing. Gallery Illustrations Andy_Bogard_FF.jpg|Fatal Fury Andykofxii.jpg|The King of Fighters XII kof13-andy-bogard.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:King of Fighters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters from America Category:Masters of Ninjutsu Category:Masters of Karate Category:Ninja Characters Category:Characters Born in August Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1991 Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:The King of Fighters XII Characters Category:The King of Fighters XIII Characters Category:The King of Fighters Neowave Characters Category:Fatal Fury 2 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '97 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '94 Characters Category:Fatal Fury 3 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '95 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '96 Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2002 Characters Category:The King of Fighters '98 Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2000 Characters Category:The King of Fighters 2001 Characters Category:The King of Fighters EX Characters Category:The King of Fighters EX2 Characters